mspaintadventuresfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plantilla:Infobox Personaje/doc
Syntax To use this infobox, copy the following text onto the top of the desired page, filling in the appropriate information. Leaving out a parameter will remove it from the infobox. ;name :The character's full name. Defaults to the title of the page the infobox is attached to. ;symbol :The character's associated symbol, if they have one. 32px is the recommended font-size or image width. Will appear to the left of the title. ;symbol2 :The character's other associated symbol. 32px is still the recommended font-size or image width. Will appear to the right of the title. ;image :File name of an image of the character. No need to precede it with "File:" or "Image:" - just the file name will do. ;imagewidth :Sets the width of the image in pixels. Defaults to 250. There's no limit on width, but you should aim for as small as possible, as making the image too large for big characters such as the Black King will make the infobox take up too much space on the page. Setting a smaller size will resize the image and cause antialiasing, which doesn't look good for MSPA art, but it's often a necessary sacrifice. ;complex :Allows the use of the tag to add multiple pictures, can be used for a single image. Replaces image and imagewidth. ;caption :Caption for the image. ;bg-color :The background color for the image section. It is recommended that you leave this out unless the image is of a pure white character and they'd disappear into a white background (e.g. White Queen). In that case, it's recommended that you use "#E0E0E0" for this parameter, as it will make the character visible while maintaining the infobox's sectioning. ;intro :The number of the page on which the character was formally introduced (e.g. , NOT ). This is intended for controllable characters only. :Characters that don't have such an introduction page (Dad, Mother) shouldn't use this parameter, and should use just "first" instead. ;first :The first appearance of the character. Chatlogs don't count, only an actual physical presence. :If a player character has their introduction page almost immediately after their first appearance (e.g. John, Rose), then this parameter is unnecessary, and only "Intro" should be filled. :If a player character's introduction page is a significant period after their first appearance (Karkat, Equius), then both "Intro" and "first" should be filled out. ;aka :The character's other names. ;symbol :The character's associated symbol. If this is an image or unicode character, 32px is the recommended font-size or image width. ;symbol2 :The character's second symbol. If this is an image or unicode character, 32px is the recommended font-size or image width. ;title :The character's title in sburb. ;age :The character's age. ;screenname :The character's screenname or online handle. ;client :The chat client the character uses. Determines the subsection of the chat client page the text "Screen Name" will link to. ;style :The character's typing style, like ALL CAPS or 1337. ;zodiac :The zodiac sign the character is associated with. Intended for Trolls only. ;specibus :The character's Strife Specibus. ;modus :The character's Fetch Modus. ;relations :The character's associates, which can be relatives, romantic interests, etc. Note that this info should be formatted using tags in a specific way; See the below example. ;home :The place the character lives. ;planet :The character's associated planet in the Incipisphere. ;like :The character's likes and interests. ;hate :The character's hate or fear. ;music :The character's theme music. Category:Infobox templates Example